when we are together!
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: -Saat aku meninggalkanmu, Aku sangatlah hancur.- -Mungkin, ketika aku mencoba mencarimu lagi dan kau tak kutemukan dirimu. Aku sangatlah putus asa.- -Tapi… aku tak akan semudah itu menyerah! Aku akan menemukannmu kembali, di pelukanku dan kita akan memulai lagi hubungan yang pernah kita jelani bersama.- ... Gomen Summary gak nyambung ama cerita! RnR please!


**Pair : Kaito X Conan X Shinichi**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

when we are together

_-Saat aku meninggalkanmu, Aku sangatlah hancur.-_

_-Mungkin, ketika aku mencoba mencarimu lagi dan kau tak kutemukan dirimu. Aku sangatlah putus asa.-_

_-Mungkin, melihatmu bersama perempuan. Akan membuatku lebih hancur._

_-Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku perbuat? Kumohon… kembalilah padaku…-_

_-Tapi… aku tak akan semudah itu menyerah! Aku akan menemukannmu kembali, di pelukanku dan kita akan memulai lagi hubungan yang pernah kita jelani bersama.-_

_-Dan,kita akan bahagia bersama-_

#

Malam yang begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Walaupun malam itu dingin, terlihat dua orang laki-laki berjalan memakai jaket yang begitu tebal, namun pakaian tebal itu sepertinya masih tak berpengaruh pada mereka, terlihat dari wajah dan tangan mereka yang memerah.

Dua laki-laki itu sangatlah berbeda tingginya. Yang berada di samping kiri, dia bertubuh tinggi dan atletis, sedangkan 'Bocah' yang berada di sebelah kanan bertubuh kecil. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 7-8 tahun.

"Hey, Kid…"Panggil 'Bocah' itu, Yang dipanggilpun hanya meliriknya.

"Siapa namamu yang sebenarnya?"Tanya si 'Bocah' dengan suara yang mungkin pelan di telinga orang-orang, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Kaito Kid aka Kaito Kuroba. Kaito meliriknya sebentar.

"Hm? Haruskah aku memberitahumu Conan?"Tanya balik Kaito dengan senyuman-Seringai- di wajahnya. Conan menatap Kaito kesal.

"Tentu… kau tau namaku tapi aku tidak tau namamu! Menurutku itu tidak adil!"Jawab Conan sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Kaito tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Conan.

"Panggil saja aku Kid. Lebih mudah diucapkan, bukan?"Sahut Kaito dengan santai. Conan pun masih merengut sebal pada Kaito.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang! Sampai besok!"Kata Conan sembari berlari dan berbelok di per'empatan jalan. Meninggalkan Kaito yang menatapnya heran.

"Yaahh… kencan hari inipun gagal ya?"Gumam Kaito tak jelas. Lalu, Kid pergi dengan sekejap.

Siapa yang tak kenal Kaito Kid? Seorang pencuri yang sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Sedangkan 'Bocah' tadi, adalah Conan. Seorang dektective mengecil yang sangat jenius. Nama aslinya adalah Shinichi Kudo.

Conan aka Shinichi, Rival sekaligus pacar Kaito kid.

Itu RAHASIA diantara mereka. Tak ada yang tau… walau, di depan publik mereka bagaikan kucing dan anjing.

#

"Conan-kun? Darimana saja kamu?"Tanya seorang perempuan ketika melihat Conan di depan pintu. Conan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak dari mana-mana Ran-Neechan... tadi, aku hanya bertemu dengan teman."Jawab Conan, Ran menatap Conan bingung. 'Ini sudah keberapa kali Conan keluar dengan alasan itu. jangan-jangan! Conan sudah mempunyai pacar, lalu… lalu…!' Batin Ran tak karuan. Conan sendiri sudah naik tangga untuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. (aku gak tau Conan itu kamarnya dimana =,=").

"Ehh… Conan?!"Panggil Ran dengan keras karna tak sadar akan Conan yang sudah menghilang. "Conan, aneh…"Gumam Ran bingung.

#

Conan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan keras di kasur.

"Ck! Sebenarnya siapa nama asli Kid! Aku penasaran! Dia juga kalau bertemu denganku masih menggunakan kaca mata satunya itu ! arggghhh..!"Erang Conan dengan kesal.

"Tunggu,tapi dia juga tidak tau aku yang sebenarnya… Jadi? Kami sama-sama tidak tau identitas satu sama lain dan kami berpacaran?! Konyol sekali aku!"Decak Conan akan kebodohannya.

"Err… kalo aku bersama Kid, itu artinya… aku harus bilang pada pada Ran bahwa aku tidak bisa bersamanya donk?… Astaga! Kenapa kisah cintaku ini rumit sekali!"Erang Conan sembari mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Conan?! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kok kamu teriak-teriak ?"Tanya Ran dari balik pintu Conan. Conan melirik pintu itu dengan malas.

"Tidak apa-apa Ran Nee-san…"Jawab Conan sembari menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Saat Conan menjawab itu, Conan mendengar suara drap langkah yang mulai menghilang. Setelah itu Conan tertidur, tenggelam akan semua pikiran yang berada di kepalanya…

#

BRAK!

"WADAAAWW!"Teriak Conan ketika terjatuh dari kasurnya itu. Ran yang mendengarnya langsung membuka kamar Conan.

"Kamu gak papa Conan?"Tanya Ran sembari membantu Conan berdiri.

"I-iya…"Jawab Conan sembari mengelus pantatnya yang tadi berciuman dengan lantai.

"Makanya hati-hati kalau mau bangun Conan-kun!"Nasihat Ran pada Conan yang masih merasa sangat sakit di bagian pantatnya.

"Argh… Maaf, Ran Nee-san. Tadi aku sedikit bermimpi da terjatuh. Ehehehehe…"Sahut Conan salah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo mandi lalu turun. Sarapan sudah siap."Kata Ran sembari membereskan kasur Conan yang berantakan. Conan sendiri mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang memang ada di kamarnya.

'Kuharap, aku tidak bertemu Kid hari ini!'Batin Conan penuh harap.

Setelah itu dia berangkat kesekolah bersama dengan teman-temannya seperti bisa. Ketika sampai disekolah Conan segera duduk dan meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya. Conan membuka tasnya dan mengambil Hpnya. Ketika membukanya ada 2 pesan yang belum di bacanya.

Conan membuka satu-persatu dari SMS itu. yang pertama dari Kaito. Yang ber isikan,

.

**From : Baka Kid.**

**To : Conan-kun**

_Hey! Chibi! Bagaimana kalo nanti sore kita kencan? Kutunggu nanti sore di taman seperti biasa!_

'_se'enaknya saja anak ini'Batin Conan jenkel. Lalu, Conan membuka pesan yang satunya. Dari Ran._

**From : Ran **

**To : Conan-kun**

_Conan-kun! Bisa minta tolong? Untuk kamu nanti jaga rumah bersama Otou-san? Aku harus pergi bersama Sonoko-chan…_

Setelah membaca itu Conan menghela nafas dan bersandar pada bangkunya…

'Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ketaman bertemu dengan Kaito.'Batin Conan lagi sembari membalas SMS sari Ran.

**From : Conan-kun**

**To : Ran**

_Baiklah Nee-san!_

Send.

Lalu, Conan menjawab SMS dari Kaito.

**From : Conan-kun**

**To : Baka Kid**

_Aku tidak bisa! Aku disuruh menjaga rumah bersama paman._

Tak lama dari jawaban Conan itu, Hp Conan bergetar. Tanda bahwa ada Inbox masuk di Hpnya.

**From : Baka Kid**

**To : Conan-kun**

_APAA!? ASTAGA! Kencan hari inipun gagal?! Ayolah Chibi!_

"Ck!"Desah Conan jengkel membaca jawaban itu.

**From : Conan**

**To : Baka Kid**

_BERISIK! Kau pikir menjaga rumah itu enak apa!?_

**From : Baka Kid**

**To : Conan **

_-3- ayolah! Kemarinkan sudah bataal! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu~_

Conan menghela nafas dan berfikir sebentar. Lalu menjawab SMS itu.

**From : Conan**

**To : Baka Kid**

_Baiklah-baiklah… bagaimana kalo kamu ke rumahku dan menemaniku menjaga rumah. Tapi INGAT lewat jendelaku saja! _

**From : Baka Kid **

**To : Conan **

_ASYIKKK! Baiklah nanti sore jam 3 aku akan kerumahmu! Bye-byeee~ :*_

.

"Dasar."Kata Conan tanpa sadar. Ayumi yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh pada Conan.

"Ada apa Conan-kun?"Tanya Ayumi. Conan menggeleng gugup

"Ti-tidak."Jawab Conan aneh. Ayumi menaikkan satu alisnya dan me

**From : Conan-kun**

**To : Kaito kid **

_Hm. _

.

Setelah Conan membalas SMS itu, Pelajaranpun dimulai. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Dengan ramai dan omelan bu Kobayashi.

Bel pulangpun berbunyi. Arti bahwa pelajaran telah usai, dan, seperti biasa Conan pulang bersama teman-temannya.

Sampai di rumah, Conan menemukan surat di meja pamannya.

_Hey. Ran!Bocah! aku pergi dulu bersama teman! Jaga rumah! Aku pergi~!_

"Cih!"Desah Conan kesal. Dengan marah Conan menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya. Setelah tiba di kamarnya, Conan menaruh asal tasnya dan mulai membersihkan kamarnya, setelah merasa sudah bersih Conan turun untuk mencari cemilan. Yang setidaknya, bisa buat Kaito dan dirinya.

Conan sudah selesai menata semua yang di perlukan. Conan menaiki kasurnya dan membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar-untuk Kid masuk nanti. setelah itu, Conan main PSPnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kid datang. Dengan bajunya yang masih menggunakan jubahnya.

"Hey Chibi?!"Panggil Kid pada Conan. Conan menengok dan kaget ketika Kid sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ahh…! Rasanya kangen sekali denganmu!"Kata Kid sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Conan merasa tidak suka di seperti itukan.

"Le-lepaskan aku Kid! Kau pikir tidak sesak apa!?"Bentak Conan dengan wajah merah. Kid tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"Hahaha! Gomen-Gomen~"Kata Kid sembari merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya. Conan masih saja bersemu merah di pipinya.

Sore itupun, menjadi sore yang sangat mengenangkan. Sungguh, tapi. Setelah Ran datang Kid dengan terburu-buru pergi, dan mencium pipi Conan dengan cepat. Conan yang dicium hanya mampu memerah. Ketika turun untuk makan malampun, wajah Conan tetap merah.

"Conan-kun kamu demam? Kenapa wajahmu merah?"Tanya Ran dengan menempelkan dahinya pada Conan. Conan menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…"Kata Conan. Ran mengengkat Bahunya dan duduknya.

#

Ke'esokannya, Conan berangkat seperti biasanya.

"Kaito! Apa-apa'an kau! Kembalikan bukuku!"Teriak seorang perempuan di tengah jalan raya. Conan melihat orang yang tadinya di panggil perempuan.

"Tidak mau!"Jawab Lelaki yang membawa buku perempuan itu

'Namanya, seperti Kid.'Batin Conan tanpa sadar.

"-Nan! Conan-kun!"Panggil Ayumi dan lainnya pada Conan. Conan yang tersadar akan lamunannya tadi. Sekarang giliran Kaito yang menoleh pada Conan. Tapi Kaito langsung mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Aoko.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan tadi?"Tanya Haibara _To The Point. _Conan menatapnya malas.

"Bukan apa-apa."Jawab Conan cuek. Haibara mendengus dan melirik Conan.

"Bilang saja, sedang memikirkan Kaito Kid."Balas Ai dengan sangat singkat, jelas dan menusuk hati Conan.

"Da-dari mana kau tau…?!"Tanya Conan dengan wajah yang sudah memarah.

"Kudo… kau tak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kau pasti tau alasannya."Kata Haibara lalu pergi dengan santai. Conan sendiri hanya diam mematung sembari merenung.

'Benar… aku tak mungkin membiarkan Kid dalam masalah. Aku, sepertinya harus melepasnya…'Batin Conan sedih. Setelah itu Conan menyusul teman-temannya untuk ke sekolah.

Ketika sampai di sekolah, Conan menaruh tasnya dan mengambil hpnya,

'Aku harus menghubunginya dan memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Kalo tidak, dia akan terseret masalah dengan Black Organisasi. Jadi, mau tidak mau. Aku harus putus dengannya.'Batin Conan lalu mulai mengirim inbox untuk Kid. Yang ber isikan.

**From : Conan-kun**

**To : Baka Kid.**

_Apa malam ini kau sibuk? Aku ingin bicara denganmu malam ini… kalo kau bisa datang jam 19.00 di taman biasa. _

Send.

Conan menghela nafas dan melirik ke jendela untuk melihat langit.

#

Drrttt… Drrrttt…

"Hm? Conan? Tumben?"Kata Kaito pelan sembari membuka pesan itu. setelah membaca itu, Kaito menjawab 'Ya'.

'Ada apa ya? Tumben Conan mengajak ketemuan? Sepertinya ada yang aneh, sudahlah nanti aku cari tau.'Batin Kaito. Aoko yang sedari tadi melihat gerak-gerik Kaito, sedikit merasa aneh dengannya. Apalagi beberapa hari ini. Sepertinya, ada yang dia Aoko.

Setelah itu, pelajaran dimulai. Semua murid mendengar semua ucapan dari Sensei mereka itu.

SKIP TIME!

Istirahat. Itulah yang sangat-sangat di tunggu murid-murid.

Kaito berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kelas itu. tapi, belum juga Kaito sampai di pintu, dia sudah di hadang oleh Aoko. Kaito menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Kaito pada Aoko. Aoko menatap Kaito dalam.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"Tanya Aoko langsung. Kaito menatap Aoko tak percaya.

'Da-darimana dia tau?'Batin Kaito agak kaget. Aoko tetap menatap Kaito dengan dalam.

"Tidak ada, sudahlah. Aku lapar, mau kekantin."Jawab Kaito sembari melai berjalan melewati Aoko. Aoko memalingkan tubuhnya melihat punggung Kaito yang semakin jauh.

"Dia… aneh…"Ujur Aoko sembari kembali ke tempat duduknya.

#

Conan memakan makannya dengan tidak nafsu, ketika istirahat. Ayumi yang melihatnya sedikit heran.

"Conan-kun, apa kamu sakit? Kenapa makanannya tidak kamu makan?"Tanya Ayumi pada Conan, Conan hanya meliriknya dan mengela nafas.

"Apa kau tak mau makan bentomu Conan? Kalau tidak mau kau bisa memberikannya padaku!"Sahut Genta yang masih lahap memakan makannya. Conan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kok, hanya saja aku tidak bernafsu."Jawab Conan sembari sedikit memakan Bentonya itu. Haibara yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Conan hanya bisa menghela nafas. 'Ini demi kebaikan mereka.'Batin Haibara sembari melahap makannya dengan sedikit kasar.

Krrrriiiinngggg! Kriiiiinnnngggg!

Tanda bel masuk telah berbunyi Conan menutup tempat Bentonya dengan kasar, lalu beranjak pergi bersama teman Dektective kecilnya.

Ketika pelajaran Conan hanya melamun, tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Seolah, dia bosan dengan pelajaran itu. Tentu saja! Dia bosan, ingat dia berumur berapa? Dia sudah SMA. Dan sekarang dia harus mengulang pelajaran SD? Itu pasti bercanda.

"Haaahh…."Hela Conan sedikit kesal. Tapi, sepertinya bukan karna bosan… tapi, melainkan karna… kekasihnya. KID.

Sungguh, dia sangat tidak mau kalau dia melepas Kid. Tapi, kalau dia tidak melepas Kid… maka Kid akan dalam masalah. Tentu saja, Black Organisasi. Singkat saja BO. Mereka begitu licik. Kalau mereka tau Conan masih hidup mungkin Conan akan mati. Maka dari itu… Conan tak ingin Kid ikut dalam masalah ini. Malam ini, Conan harus putus dengan Kid. Atau, Conan lebih memilih Kid terluka karnanya.

"Conan!" Panggil Kobayashi. Conan segera tersadar dari lamunannya, Conan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau melamun di pelajaranku Conan?! Sebaiknya kamu kerjakan soal di papan tulis itu!"Perintah Kobayashi sembari menunjuk papan tulis. Mata Conan melirik papan tulis.

Oh My… Tugas itupun pasti bisa dikerjakan dengan mudah! Conan maju kedepan dan mulai mengerjakan soal itu dengan tanpa hambatan.

Kobayashi yang melihat Conan sudah selesai mengerjakan hanya berdecak kagum melihat jawaban Conan yang sempurna.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk. Tapi tolong jangan melamun di tengah-tengah pelajaran. Mengerti?"Kata Kobayashi. Conan mengangguk dan kembali duduk.

"Haaahh…"Untuk sekian kalinya Conan menghela nafas.

#

Malamnya, seperti rencana mereka. Meraka akan bertemu di taman yang biasanya mereka datangi bersama.

Kaito menunggu Conan di kursi yang berdekatan dengan pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Kaito mengembil salah satu dari kelopak bunga sakura itu.

'Aku merasakan firasat buruk.'Batin Kaito. Beberapa menit Kaito menunggu akhirnya Conan datang dengan poni yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ahhh… akhirnya kamu datang Chibi!"Kata Kaito sembari berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada Conan.

"Kid. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."Kata Conan tiba-tiba. Kaito menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Apa?"Tanya Kaito heran. Conan menatap Kid dengan yakin.

"Aku ingin kita PUTUS…"Kata Conan yakin. Tapi di dalam hatinya, sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan.

"APA? Apa maksudmu kita putus?!"Tanya Kaito dengan emosi. Conan menatap Kid.

"Gomen… aku sudah mulai merasa jenuh…"Kata Conan dengan menyesal. Kaito masih tidak menerima ini langsung memeluk Conan erat.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU MEMINTAKU MELEPASMU?! APA ADA MASALAH?! CERITAKAN!?"Bentak Kaito pada Conan. Conan hanya diam.

"Gomen…"Jawab Conan. Kaito masih tetap tak menerima ini. Conan melepaskan pelukan itu dan mulai pergi.

"CONAN! CONAN!"Jerit Kaito, tapi Conan mencoba untuk tidak mendengarnya. Dengan cepat Conan berjalan menjauhi taman itu. lalu, merasa sudah sepi Conan berhenti dan meremas dadanya. Cairan bening meluncur dengan cepat melewati pipinya(*).

"Sakit… maaf Kid… maaf…"Gumam Conan sembari menahan tangisnya. Conan merasa sangat terpukul… sangat…

Conan tidak merasa bahwa ada orang yang menatapnya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Kudo… kasus ini, akan segera selesai. Setalah itu, aku berjanji akan menyatukan kalian kembali."Gumam orang yang sedari tadi melihat Conan. Orang itu pergi seiring dengan gelapnya langit.

Conan menghapus air matanya dan mulai berjalan pulang. Ketika sampai rumah Ran. Conan hanya diam ketika Ran bertanya ada apa dengan Conan. Tanpa bicara juga Conan menaiki tangga dan mulai beranjak ke kasurnya.

"Tuhan… kuharap ini mimpi…"Gumam Conan lalu tertidur.

#

1 bulan kemudian.

Conan masihlah sangat mencintai Kaito. Conan terduduk di kursi sebuah taman. taman yang berbeda dengan saat ketika Conan putus dengan Kaito.

Drrtt…Drrtttt…

Ponsel Conan berbunyi, sdengan segera dia mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-mos-"

"-Conan. Aku sudah menemuka dimana tembat Black Organisasi!"Potong orang di sebrang. Conan mengangkat alis dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau yakin Haibara?! Dimana?!"Tanya Conan dengan terburu-buru.

"Tenanglah Kudo. Mereka berada di Tokyo. Tepatnya Shibuya!"Jawab Haibara. Conan segera berlari ke Kota.

"-tapi, tunggu Kudo! Aku dan yang lain akan menyusul! Berhati-hatilah!"Pesan Haibara pada Conan. Conan tak menjawab, tapi langsung menutupnya.

'Aku pasti akan menangkap kalian! Aku janji itu! aku akan mencari Kid dengan tubuhku yang asli'Tekat Conan.

Tak butuh lama untuk Conan pergi ke Shibuya, karna memang dia sedang dekat dengan kota itu. Conan mencari dengan sungguh.

Hingga dia, melihat 3 orang yang sangat dia kenal. Itu dia, yang dia cari.

"Gin,Vermouth dan Vodka…(**)"Gumam Conan. Lalu dengan perlahan Conan mendekat.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Conan merasa ada yang menepuk bahu Conan. Dengan spontan Conan membalikkan badannya.

"K-kalian?! Mengagetkan saja!"Protes Conan ketika melihat, Heiji, Profesor Agasa(?), dan Haibara. Dan para polisi, seperti Takagi(?) dan lainnya.

"Sudahlah Conan. Kita akan menangkap mereka!"Kata Heiji dengan tenang. Lalu dengan bersamaan kami masuk dan menyergap mereka. Mereka melakukan perlawanan dengan cara menembakkan peluru. Para polisipun melawannya. Conan dan Haibara menyelinap masuk ke markas BO(***). Dengan sangat cepat Haibar mencari data tentang penawar APTX 4869 di computer sedangkan, Conan sendiri membantu Haibara dengan mencari mencari di lembar-lembar kertas.

"Ketemu!"Kata Haibara tiba-tiba, Conan meliriknya dan menuju Haibara.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Conan.

"Aku akan mengcopy data-data ini. Lalu, kita akan membuat penawarnya."Kata Haibara yang masih sibuk akan computer. Conan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari Gin masuke dan membawa pistol

"Kalian!"Teriak Gin sembari menembakkan pistol itu ke tubuh Haibara.

Conan dengan cepat melindungi Haibara.

DOOR!

Conan tertembak tepat di bahunya. Haibara syok melihat Conan yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Gin dengan cepat di tangkap oleh para polisi sama dengan kedua temannya.

"KUDO!"Teriak Haibara sembari mengangkat Tubuh Conan yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Heiji dan lainnya yang mendengar teriakan Haibara langsung menuju mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Heiji panik. Haibara tidak menjawab tapi tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Heiji melihat keadaan Conan dengan sangat cepat Heiji mengangkat Conan.

"Panggil Ambulan! Hey, kudo! Sadarlah!"Panggil Heiji dengan kasar. Semua orang panic ketika melihat keadaan Conan. Lalu mereka membawa Conan ke Rumah sakit terdekat.

#

Setelah Conan di bawa kerumah sakit. Keadannya mulai membaik, sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Ran setia menunggunya. Tapi, Ran masih tak percaya bahwa Conan adalah Shinichi. Sebenarnya dulu dia pernah menduga bahwa Conan adalah Shinichi. Tapi sekarang ini semua menjadi nyata. Dan, keadaan Shinichi sedang kritis.

1 minggu setelahnya, Shinichi tetap tak sadarkan diri. BO pun sudah di tangkap oleh polisi dan mendapat hukuman mati karna semua perbuatan mereka. Tapi, walau begitu selama 1 minggu itu Shinichi masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Shinichi…."Gumam Ran. Haibara menatap Ran tak suka.

" Ran-san, kau tidak bisa mengambil hati Kudo lagi."Kata Haibar atau lebih tepatnya Miyano Shiho. Haibara sudah kembali pada ukuran tubuhnya yang asli.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?!"Tanya Ran sedit kesal. Shiho menghela nafas dan menatap Ran.

"Shinichi bukan lah, straight(?) melainkan dia penyuka sejenis."Jawab Shiho dengan hati-hati.

"Bohong!"Bantah Ran dengan kasar. Shiho menatap Ran tajam.

"Terserah."Jawab Shiho. Dengan tanpa sengaja, Shinichi terbangun dari masa Kritisnya.

"Kid…"Gumam Shinichi pelan. Tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau bicara apa tadi?"Tanya Ran dengan senyum yang sangat bahagia melihat Shinichi bagun.

"Ran?"Gumam Shinichi lagi. Tapi kali ini dapat di dengar.

"Kudo, minum ini."Kata Shiho sembari memeberikan Obat penawar pada Shinichi. Shinichi menatap obat itu lalu meminumnya.

"ARGGHH!"Teriak Shinichi keras, Ran yang melihatnya tak tega.

"S-shinichi…."Panggil Ran pelan. Tubuh Shinichi yang tadi kecil, berangsur menjadi besar. Seperti tubuhnya yang asli.

"Kau taka pa kudo? Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh. Kalo begitu aku pergi… terimakasih atas semua yang kau lakukan."Kata Shiho. Shinichi menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mau pergi?"Tanya Shinichi bingung. Shiho menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku ingin berterimakasih. Kalau misalnya saat itu kau tidak menyelamatkanku… mungkin akulah yang akan terbaring disini."Jawab Shiho. Shinichi tersenyum.

"Lalu, Ran… ? maaf aku tak pernah member tahumu tentang ini…"Kata Shinichi. Ran menatap Shinichi.

"Shiho-san bilang kau Gay. Apa benar?"Tanya Ran sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bajunya.

"Benar. Maaf Ran…"Aku Shinichi. Ran menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya sembari menangis.

"Bohong! Tega sekali kau!"Bentak Ran. Shiho lebih memilih keluar dan member waktu untuk mereka.

"Maaf… aku juga tak tau kenapa aku bisa menyukainya Ran! Sungguhh!"Kata Shinichi untuk membuat Ran percaya. Ran mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ran ingat, Conan dulu sering keluar… jangan-jangan…

"Dulu, kau sering keluar rumah dan berkata kau bersama temanmu… apa… temanmu itu pacarmu?!"Tanya Ran sembari menangis. Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Ya."Jawab Shinichi pelan. Ran menatap Shinichi tak percaya.

"Kenapa… kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan ini!?"Tangis Ran. Shinichi tetap menunduk.

"Maaf… aku juga tidak tau ini akan terjadi… maafkan aku Ran!"Kata Shinichi sembari menundukkan tubuhnya. Ran menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri!"Kata Ran sembari keluar dari kamar rawat Shinichi. Shiho yang melihatnya hanya diam saja. Lalu, Shiho masuk.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"Tanya Shiho. Shinichi diam dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Yahh… aku tak papa…"Jawab Shinichi pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Jaga dirimu Kudo."Kata Shiho sembari keluar dari kamar rawat itu."Dan aku, akan mempertemukanmu denga 'dia' lagi."Lanjut Shiho ketika sudah mulai jauh dari Rumah sakit.

Kabar tentang Shinichi telah beredar(?) semua teman-teman Shinichi menjenguknya. Termasuk orang tuanya, sedangkan Ran, dia masihlah sangat syok akan ini semua.

#

1 bulan kemudian (wuaaa )

Shinichi sudah bisa keluar rumah sakit. Di antar oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk pulang, tapi memang tipe orang tua Shinichi yang sering berpergian. Setelah mengawasi Shinichi dengan teliti, kedua orangtuanya kembali berpergian(?).

"Haahh…."Hela Shinichi ketika sudah berada di rumahnya sendiri.

'…Dia dimana?...'Batin Shinichi tanpa sengaja.

"Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan cari angin!"Kata Shinichi sembali mehngambil jaket dan syalnya untu pergi keluar. Memang cuaca saat itu sangat dingin.

#

Shinichi berjalan dengan santai ketika melewati jalan dan toko-toko yang berada di pinggir jalan. Begitu membosankan dan begitu dingin. Mungkin, itu yang di pikirkan Shinichi.

"…Kalau ada 'Dia' pasti tidak akan sedingin dan sehampa ini…"Batin Shinichi yang sudah berkali-kali ia katakana. Dengan menutup mata Shinichi menghela nafas. Tanpa tau di depannya ada seseorang yang hampir menabraknya.

"AWASS!"Teriak orang yang menabraknya. Shinichi membuka matanya dan kaget akan orang itu dan…

BRAKK!

"Itaii!"Desis Shinichi kesakitan sembari sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya yang di jatuhi tubuh orang itu.

"Ahh! Kaito!"Panggil seorang gadis pada orang yang telah menabrak Shinichi. Shinichi sedikit merespon ketika tau namanya mirip dengan Kid.

"Aduu…duu…"Ringis(?)Kaito sembari di bantu berdiri oleh Aoko. Shinichi sendiri menatap Kaito dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kaito…Kaito…Ki-Kid…"Gumam Shinichi pelan, yang mungkin tidak bisa di dengar oleh yang lain. Tapi Kaito mendengarnya. Kaito menatap Shinichi.

"Aaa… Go-gomen…"Kata Kaito dengan sedikit ragu. Aoko yang melihat gelegat Kaito, sedikit menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ada apa Kaito?"Tanya Aoko pada Kaito. Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ma-"

"Shinichi?"Panggil Ran yang saat itu tak jauh dari tempat Shinichi berdiri. Shinichi menoleh pada Ran.

"Shi-Shinichi Kudo!?"Teriak Aoko tak percaya. Kaito sendiri-pun sedikit tak percaya.

'Dia Shinichi… teman yang sangat akrab dengan si Chibi itu!?'Batin Kaito.'Apa dia tau Chibi sekarang ada dimana?'Lanjut Kaito.

"Aaaa… Etto…"Gugup Shinichi. Ran berjalan menghampiri Shinichi. Dengan senyum yang mulai kembali. Merelakan Shinichi pada siapapun itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Shinichi? Bukannya kau masih harus banyak istirahat."Kata Ran sembari memegang tangan Shinichi karna dingin. Kaito yang melihat itu entah kenapa merasa marah.

"Aaa… i-iya."Jawab Shinichi sembari melepaskan tangan Ran. Ran yang sadar akan kelakuannya segera merik tangannya.

"Gomen."Gumam Ran sedikit sedih. Shinichi tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menoleh pada Aoko dan Kaito.

"Err…?"Kata Shinichi ketika melihat ekspresi mereka. Aoko yang terbelalak tak percaya. Sedangkan Kaito menatap dengan aura yang menyeramkan.-Cemburu XD-

"A-apa kamu Shinichi Kudo?! Detective terkenal itu?!"Tanya Aoko antusias. Shinichi mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Etto.. ya…"Jawab Shinichi tersenyum senang dan tersenyum.

"Waa! Aku penggemarmu(?)!"Teriak girang Aoko. Kaito dan Shinichi menatap Aoko tak percaya(Authorpun juga gak percaya XD).

"Eee? Be-benarkah? Hahahaha… terimakasih kalau begitu."Jawab Shinichi sedikit gugup. Padahal biasanya dia akan keGRan.

"Iyaa! Aa! Rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu!"Teriak girang Aoko sekali lagi. Kaito masih saja menatap Aoko dengan aneh.

"A-Aoko. Kenapa aku tidak tau kalau kamu suka dengan dia?"Tanya Kaito dengan aneh. Shinichi menatap Kaito tak percaya.

'Su-suara ini… ja-jadi benar dia… Kid…'Batin Shinichi sembari menatap Kaito yang sibuk berbicara dengan Aoko. Entah kenapa juga, rasanya sedikit sesak di dada ketika melihat Kaito akrab dengan seseorang. Dengan menggenggam syalnya. Shinichi berusaha tersenyum walau itu hanya senyum palsu.

"Gomen, sepertinya aku harus pergi dengannya."Kata Shinichi sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Ran. Ran menatap Shinichi bingung. Sedangkan Kaito dan Aoko saling melihat.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa Shinichi-san!"Kata Aoko tekita Shinichi dan Ran mulai menjauh.

Ketika sudah jauh Ran dan Shinichi berhenti di depan sebuah kafe.

"Maaf Ran. Tadi aku membawa-bawa namamu."Kata Shinichi. Ran sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum.

'Rasanya aku sangat tak enak pada Ran. Sudah menolaknya dan sekarang malah membawa-bawa namanya…'Batin Shinichi tak enak. Ran tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Tak apa-apa kok. Tapi, aku penasaran dengan orang yang… kau… err… sukai…?"Tanya Ran sedikit gugup. "- Ta-tapi kalau kamu gak mau memberitahuku juga gak papa!"Lanjutnya dengan segera. Shinichi memandang Ran dalam.

"Kaito…Kid…"Jawab Shinichi pelan. Tapi, masih bisa di dengar oleh Ran. Rn menatap Shinichi tak percaya.

"Ehh?! Be-benarkah? Tapi? Bagaimana bisa?"Tanya Ran bingung. Shinichi tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sendiri tak tau. Tapi, akan ku ceritakan sembari duduk di bangku taman sebelah sana."Kata Shinichi sembari menunjuk taman yang memang tak jauh dari mereka. Lalu, Ran dan Shinichi menuju taman itu. dengan segera mereka duduk di salah satu bangku tempat duduk itu.

"Haaahhh…. Dulu itu… kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengannya, aku juga bingung!"Kata Shinichi ketika mereka sudah duduk. Ran melirik Shinichi penasaran.

"ketika itu..-

**FlashBack!**

**Shinichi POV.**

'Sialan si kid itu! kenapa dia selalu bisa lolos?! Ck! Awas kau Kid!'Batinku sembari berjalan pulang melewati taman yang sering aku kunjungi. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"Ehh! Go-gomen!"Kataku ketika menabrak seseorang dan mencoba untuk membantunya, tapi gerakanku terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang ku tabrak. Dengan cepat aku mundur.

"Kaito…Kaito Kid!"Panggilku tak percaya. Kid yang ku tabrak hanya menatapku bengong. Dan Kid yang kutabrak juga menjauh dariku. Dia menatapku tak percaya. Dengan angkuhnya dia memakai topinya yang sempat jatuh tadi.

"Yo,Detective!"Panggil Kid padaku. Aku menatapnya waspada.

"Apa maumu?!"Tanyaku kasar. Kid menatapku heran dan menghela nafas.

"Hey-hey, kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku?"Tanya Kid dengan mendekat padaku, aku melangkah kebelakang(?).

"Ck."Desisku ketika aku terpepet olehnya di sebuah tembok. Kid tersenyum misterius.

"Ternyata kau manis juga ya, Detective."Ujurnya pelan tepat di telingaku. Aku memandangnya tak suka.

"A-apa maumu?"Tanyaku sedikit lembut. Ingat SEDIKIT. Kid tersenyum dan memberi barang curiannya tadi. Sebuah berlian yang cantik dan berwarna biru. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan mengembalikan itu, karna bukan barang itu yang sedang kucari. Baiklah, Jaa!"Kata Kid sembari mencium pipiku lalu pergi. Aku hanya membeku tak percaya.

"A-apa… APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN TADI!?"Teriakku tak percaya. Wajahku memerah seketika. 'Ke-kenapa wajahku memerah? A-apa aku… su-su-suk-Aaaa!Tidak mungkin!'Batinku sembari mengacak rambutku dengan kasar. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Lalu, menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya.

'Sebaiknya, aku antarkan berlian ini. Lalu pulang dan menenangkan diri.'Batinku lagi. Lalu beranjak dari tembok yang memang sepi itu. pergi ke markas polisi.

Sejak saat itu aku sering bertemu dengan Kid. Tentu dengan dirinya yang masih menggunakan baju pencuri yang sering dia gunakan. Aku dan dia semakin dekat. Hingga, aku sadar telah jatuh cinta padanya. Setelah aku tau bahwa aku menyukainya aku sama sekali tidak berani menatap matanya. Kid yang merasa aneh dengan sikapku akhirnya bertanya padaku,

"Hey, kau kenapa? Dari tadi seperti tidak menatapku?"Tanya Kid ketika aku dan dia bertemu 'tak sengaja' di taman yang sering aku datangi.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu!"Elakku. Kid memandangku tak percaya.

"Yahh… baiklah."Katanya sembari mengangkat bahu. Aku sesekali meliriknya sebentar.

'Ba-bagaimana ini?! Aku bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak kalo tetap bersamanya!'Batinku sembari meremas dadaku yang berdetak sangat keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sepertinya pucat."Tanya Kid padaku. Aku menatapnya tak percaya ketika dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku.

"A-a-aku tidak apa-apa!"Kataku sembari mendorong Kid kencang. Kid menatapku heran.

'A-aku tak pernah deg-degan seperti ini ketika Ran menmpelkan dahinya pada dahiku.'Batinku. aku menatap Kid yang masih menatapku. Ketika tatapanku dengan saling bertemu, secara spontan aku mengalihkan pandanganku. 'Ugh…'Desisku.

"Hey, Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."Kata Kid sembari berjongkok di depanku. Aku menatapnya kaget.

"Ka-kau yakin?! Aku ini lebih muda darimu! Ja-jangan-jangan kau Lalicon, pedofil,gay atau sebangsanya itu ya!?"Jawabku dengan bohong. Kid menatapku heran lalu tersenyum dan berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"Entahlah… aku juga tak tau. Entah kenapa aku selalu senang dan nyaman di dekatmu Chibi."Jawabnya. aku masih menatapnya ragu.

"Jadi apa kau menerimaku?"Tanya Kid lagi. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengangguk pelan. Kid terlihat sangat senang ketika kujawab itu.

"Be-benarkah!? Yatta!"Teriak Kid sembari memelukku erat. Aku menutup mata dan membalas pelukannya.

"Owh ya, ini untukmu!"Kata Kid sembari memberku sebuah kalung. Tapi, itu bukan curiannya.

"Untuk apa?"Tanyaku bingung. Kid tersenyum.

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja!"Jawabnya. aku menatapnya aneh. Tapi, toh aku pakai juga kalung itu.

**End Flashback.**

**Normal Pov.**

Ran menatap Shinichi tak percaya. 'Jadi, sudah lama dia menyukai Kid?'Batinnya sedih.

"-Begitulah. Jadi Ran, aku tetap meminta maaf padamu…"Kata Shinichi sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ran menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal kau merasa bahagia itu cukup."Jawab Ran dengan tulus. Shinichi menatap Ran dengan sedih.

#

Shinichi membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Dengan perlahan pula Shinichi berjalan melepas Syalnya. Dan duduk di Sofa depan Televisi yang lumayan besar. Bosan, Shinichi menghidupkan Televisinya itu. dia mencari siaran yang mungkin bermutu untuk dilihat. Dan, tanpa sengaja melihat siaran tentang Kaito Kid.

'Jadi, Malam ini Kaito Kid akan kami tangkap!'Kata Suzuki(bener gak ni namanya?) sang kakek yang tidak jera ingin menangkap Kaito.

'Wah! Sepertinya anda sangat bersemangat! Jadi Kaito Kid akan datang jam berapa?!'Tanya seorang wartawan. Suzuki tersenyum dan berkata,

'Jam 20.00! kami sudah menyiapkan perangkap dengan sem-'

Shinichi mematikan Televisi itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seketika HP Shinichi berbunyi. Dengan cepat dia meraih Hpnya itu di meja dekat sofanya.

"Mo-Moshi-Moshi?"Sapa Shinichi.

"_Shinichi-kun, kau sudah dengar bahwa Kaito Kid akan datang_?!"Tanya Ran dari sebrang telfon sana.

"Y-ya… aku sudah lihat. Baru saja…"Jawab Shinichi pelan.

"_Kau harus datang kesana dan kau harus memberi taunya tentang dirimu yang asli!_"Kata Ran lagi. Kali ini Ran mencoba untuk meyakinkan Shinichi.

"K-kau yakin? Maksudku… aku… se-"

"_Kau harus yakin Shinichi!"_Bentak Ran dengan keras. Shinichi terpaku dan terdiam. Lalu dia menjawab dengan tegas.

"Baiklah!"Jawab Shinichi dengan yakin. Ran tersenyum dari balik telfonnya ini.

"_Baik, aku tunggu kabar baikmu_!"Kata Ran sebelum menutup telfon itu. Shinichi mengambil sebuah kotak yang sejak dia dan Kid putus menyimpan kalung.

"Aku akan meyakinkanmu Kid."Kata Shinichi dengan tegas sembari memakai kalung itu.

#

Shinichi sudah sampai di sebuah gedung. Tempat dimana Kid akan mencuri malam ini. Dengan segara Shinichi masuk dan di sambut oleh para polisi dan petugas keamanan lainnya. Shinichi lebih memilih melihat kondisi dan mulai menganalisis.

"Sudah jam 8 malam!"Teriak seseorang petugas. Dengan sigap mereka melindungi perhiasan yang akan Kid curi.

Lampu mati secara mendadak, petugas keamanan sedikit kewalahan akan itu, dan juga belum air yang keluar dari dinding-dinding.

Ketika lampu sudah menyala kembali, perhiasan itu sudah yang berada di situ kesal karna gagal lagi ingin menangkap Kaito.

Shinichi segera keluar dari tempat itu. berlari menuju tangga yang menghubungkannya pada atap gedung itu.

'Kid sudah mencuri perhiasan itu, jadi… dia pasti ada di atap gedung ini!'Batin Shinichi dengan yakin. Seketika Shinichi membuka pintu Atap gedung itu. matanya berusaha mencari Kaito.

"Waa… kita bertemu lagi Detective."Kata Seseorang tepat di belakang Shinichi. Dengan cepat Shinichi membalik tubuhnya. Matanya, menangkap seseorang yang begitu berharga untuknya.

"Kaito…Kid…"Ujurku pelan. "Memangnya kau kenal aku?"Lanjut Shinichi dengan sedikit angkuh. Melupakan dadanya yang sudah berdetak sangat kencang.

"Seorang detective kecil yang dekat denganku sering membicarakanmu."Jawab Kaito dengan tenang. Shinichi tersenyum kecil.'Ternyata kau masih mengingatku kid.'Batin Shinichi.

"Maksudmu Conan?"Kata Shinichi berbalik bertanya. Kid mendekat padanya.

"Dimana dia? Dimana Conan!?"Tanya Kaito dengan sedikit kasar menekan bahu Shinichi.

"I-itaii"Desis Shinichi sakit. Ketika melihat Shinichi kesakitan, entah kenapa Kaito sedikit tidak tega.

"Aku tanya, dimana Conan sekarang?"Tanya Kaito dengan sedikit lembut. Shinichi menatap Kaito dan tersenyum.

"Dia… ada disini."Jawab Shinichi dengan tenang. Kaito menatap Shinichi tak percaya.

"Diamana?!"Tanya Kaito tak sabar. Sekali lagi Shinichi tersenyum kecil.

"Dia, sekarang berada di depanmu."Jawab Shinichi lagi. Dan sekali lagi Kaito menatap Shinichi tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin!? Kau tidak mungkin Conan!"Kata Kaito tak percaya dengan mengguncang bahu Shinichi. Sepintas, Kaito melihat kalung di leher Shinichi. –Kalung yang di berikannya pada Conan ketika mereka berpacaran. Kaito menatap Shinichi dengan tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi… bagaimana bisa?"Tanya Kaito sembari menyentuh kalung itu. Perlahan Shinichi memeluk Kaito. Dan mulai menceritakan tentang BO.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?"Tanya Kaito sembari membalas pelukan itu ketika Shinichi sudah selesai bercerita.

"Maaf, aku tak mau kau terlibat dalam kasusku ini. Bisa-bisa, kau ikut dalam bahaya."Jawab Shinichi. Kaito melepas pelukan itu dan mencium bibir Shinichi.

"Sekarang berjanjilah, Tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dan… jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi."Kata Kaito. Shinichi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau juga! Jangan menyembunyikan identitasmu lagi dariku!"Kata Shinichi sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kaito tersenyum.

"Namaku Kaito Kuroba. Kelas 2-B sekolah Ekoda high school ,umur 17 tahun"Kata Kaito mendadak sembari membuka topi dan kacamata satunya itu. Shinichi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Namaku Shinichi Kudo. Kelas 2-B sekolah Teitan high school umur 17 tahun"Kata Shinichi juga. Kaito memeluk Shinichi lembut.

"Ne, Kaito… siapa perempuan yang bersamamu tadi siang?"Tanya Shinichi. Kaito mengangkat alisnya.

"Teman. Tenang saja… dia itu Fujoshi, Lalu, siapa perempuan yang menyapamu?"Tanya Kaito gantian. Shinichi memandang Kaito sebentar.

"Dia, temanku juga."Jawabnya sedikit bohong. Kaito menggandenga tangan Shinichi.

"Yosh, ayo kita pergi! Sebelum ada yang tau keberadaan kita!"Kata Kaito sembari mengajak terbang(?) Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum.

**THE END! **

**Omake 1**

Ran memandang bulan dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Ku harap Shinichi bahagia bersama Kaito."Doanya ketika melihat bintang jatuh. Lalu Ran berdiri dan menuju tempat tidurnya.

**Omake 2 **

Drrrttt…Drrrttt…

Aoko yang mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, segera melihat ponselnya itu. sedikit heran akan orang yang mengirimnya email. Aoko terkejut ketika melihat isinya.

"Gyaaa! Kaito harus bercerita padaku!"Teriak Aoko senang. Sembari membalas email itu.

**From : Aoko**

**To : Bakaito**

"_Kau harus bercerita siapa dia! Gyaa! Aku tak sabar melihat Ukemu itu_!"

Begitulah isi dari balasannya. Lalu dengan semangat Aoko beranjak tidur.

Yang ternyata Email Kaito itu adalah foto dimana dia berciuman dengan Shinichi.

**END OMAKE.**

**(*) : Saya buat Conan OOC banget XD pake acara nangis!  
(**) : saya cuma tau mereka aja T,T itupun dari temen saya Rina. **

**(***) :Black Organisasi**

Anisa : A-akhirnya tamat Minna-san T^T gomen kalo jelek. Ini pertama kali saya buat Kaito X Shinichi X Conan sih XD

Rina : ak-akhirnya tamat! –peluk FFn Anisa-

Anisa : Hwehehehehe! Makasih ya Rina kamu uda bantu aku nyelesain nih FFn XD

Rina : Yoa! Tenang aja! Asal FFn ini tamat!

Anisa : oke! Ayo kita tutup!

Rina : okeee! Aku juga mau baca FFn ini!

Anisa&Rina : RnR please! Flame? Silahkan. Itu malah membuat kami bersemangat untuk memperbaiki diri! ^^

Anisa : eehh! Tunggu-tunggu… saya Cuma mau mohon maaf untuk FFn saya yang "Otou-san" dan "Future" belum saya lanjutin XD nulis sekata aja belum Minna XD. Mungkin saya Hiatus dahulu untuk FFn itu XD.


End file.
